warriorcatsfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Warrior Cats
Warrior Cats is een half-fictie boekenserie voor kinderen vanaf ca. 10 jaar over avonturen van wilde katten die in zogenaamde Clans leven. Het komt origineel uit het Engels en de serie heet in het origineel Warriors. Het is geschreven door vier schrijfsters onder de pennaam Erin Hunter en voor het eerst gepubliceerd door de Amerikaanse uitgeverij HarperCollins. Van de Engelse versie zijn er in 2013 meer dan 14 miljoen boeken verkocht.Vermeld op Harper Collins Catalogs De boekenserie is inmiddels naar 27 talen vertaald.Vermeld op Kates Facebook. De serie werd tot en met Het tweede gezicht door Huberte Vriesendorp naar het Nederlands vertaald en vanaf Duistere rivier door Pauline Akkerhuis. De Nederlandse boeken worden uitgegeven door Fantoom/Bakermat. Hoofdverhaallijn De originele reeks : Dit is de allereerste reeks en waarmee de Warrior Cats serie is begonnen. Eerst zou De wildernis in het enige boek zijn van de hele serie, waar Rufus aan het eind Vuurster werd en dat dat het enige zou zijn wat je ooit van de Clankatten te weten zou zijn gekomen. Maar de uitgever was zo onder de indruk van het verhaal dat hij zei dat je aan zes boeken pas genoeg hebt. Dus de eerste Warrior Cats boeken werden door Victoria Holmes ingepland en samen met Kate Cary en Cherith Baldry schreef ze ze. Later werd het eerste boek gepubliceerd onder de naam Erin Hunter. Later kwam Tui Sutherland bij het drietal en ze deelden de naam Erin Hunter. ﻿ OS-1-NL.jpg|''De wildernis in|link=De wildernis in OS-2-NL.jpg|Water en vuur|link=Water en vuur OS-3-NL.jpg|Geheimen|link=Geheimen OS-4-NL.jpg|Voor de storm|link=Voor de storm OS-5-NL.jpg|Gevaar!|link=Gevaar! OS-6-NL.jpg|Vuurproef|link=Vuurproef De nieuwe profetie : Deze serie is een voortzetting van de eerste serie dat ongeveer achttien manen later plaatsvindt.In het boek wordt aangegeven dat 12 manen zijn verstreken tussen ''Vuurproef en Middernacht. Maar Vuurproef eindigt in laat bladkaal en Middernacht begint in laat groenblad, dus te tijd die ertussen zit is eerder 18 manen Veel katten uit de eerste serie komen nog steeds voor, maar de belangrijkste personages zijn de katten uit de jongere generatie. Oorspronkelijk waren er slechts drie boeken gepland, waar de serie zou stoppen wanneer de Clans waren aangekomen bij het meer. Echter, de uitgever had gevraagd om nog drie extra boekenVermeld op tvtropes.org waardoor het aantal zes werd, net als de eerste serie. ﻿ NP-1-NL.jpg|''Middernacht|link=Middernacht (Boek) NP-2-NL.jpg|Maannacht|link=Maannacht NP-3-NL.jpg|Dageraad|link=Dageraad NP-4-NL.jpeg|Sterrenlicht|link=Sterrenlicht NP-5-NL.png|Schemering|link=Schemering NP-6-NL.jpg|Zonsondergang|link=Zonsondergang De macht van drie : Deze reeks speelt zich ongeveer negen manen na De nieuwe profetie af en gaat weer over een nieuwe generatie katten. Het draait allemaal om een mysterieuze profetie: '' 'Zij zullen met drie zijn, nageslacht van jouw nageslacht, die de macht van de sterren in hun poten zullen houden.' '' ﻿ MV3-1-NL.jpg|Het tweede gezicht|link=Het tweede gezicht MV3-2-NL.jpg|Duistere rivier|link=Duistere rivier MV3-3-NL.jpg|Verbannen|link=Verbannen MV3-4-NL.jpg|Eclips|link=Eclips MV3-5-NL.jpg|Lange schaduwen|link=Lange schaduwen MV3-6-NL.jpg|Zonsopgang|link=Zonsopgang Teken van de sterren : Teken van de Sterren is een vervolg op de derde reeks, en speelt zich ongeveer vijf manen later af. Het draait nog steeds om de mysterieuze profetie "''Zij zullen met drie zijn, nageslacht van jouw nageslacht, die de macht van de sterren in hun poten zullen houden". De hoofdpersonages zijn grotendeels hetzelfde, al wordt de focus ook gelegd op de katten van de nieuwste generatie. ﻿ TVS-1-NL.png|''De vierde leerling|link=De vierde leerling TVS-2-NL.png|Echo in de verte|link=Echo in de verte TVS-3-NL.png|Stemmen van de nacht|link=Stemmen van de nacht TVS-4-NL.png|Spoor van de maan|link=Spoor van de maan TVS-5-NL.png|De vermiste krijger|link=De vermiste krijger TVS-6-NL.png|De laatste hoop|link=De laatste hoop Het ontstaan van de Clans In de vijfde serie volgen we het begin van de Clans. Lees over hoe de krijgscode tot stand kwam, en hoe de katten van zwervers veranderden in de Clans die we nu kennen. ﻿ OC-1-NL.png|Het zonnepad|link=Het zonnepad Supereditie : Superedities zijn extra dikke, alleenstaande boeken die over de avonturen van een bepaald personage gaan. De verhaallijnen zijn niet direct aangesloten aan die van de hoofdreeksen en kunnen dus apart van elkaar gelezen worden. ﻿ SE-1-NL.jpg|Vuursters missie|link=Vuursters missie SE-2-NL.png|Blauwsters voorspelling|link=Blauwsters voorspelling SE-3-NL.png|Terugkeer van de HemelClan|link=Terugkeer van de HemelClan SE-4-NL.png|Geeltands geheim|link=Geeltands geheim Novellen : Novellen zijn dunne boeken die over de avonturen van een bepaald personage gaan. De verhaallijnen zijn niet direct aangesloten aan die van de hoofdreeksen en kunnen dus apart van elkaar gelezen worden. ﻿ NO-1-NL.png|Wolksters reis|link=Wolksters reis NO-2-NL.jpg|Tijgerklauws woede|link=Tijgerklauws woede No-3-NL.png|Gansveders vloek|link=Gansveders vloek Uitgeefdata Reeks 1 ~ De originele reeks (Origineel: ''The Prophecies Begin) Reeks 2 ~ De nieuwe profetie (Origineel: New Prophecy) Reeks 3 ~ De macht van drie (Origineel: Power of Three) Reeks 4 ~ Teken van de sterren Reeks 5 ~ Het ontstaan van de Clans Reeks 6 ~ A Vision of Shadows Reeks 7 ~ The Broken Code *Kate heeft op haar Facebook bekendgemaakt dat er een zevende reeks van Warrior Cats komt.Vermeld op Kates Facebook Superedities ''Field Guides'' Manga's Novellen *De onderstreepte titels zijn een paperbackcompilatie van de drie niet-onderstreepte boeken eronder. Geannuleerde titels *Het boek Vuurproef zou eerst Vuurster gaan heten. *Het boek Maannacht zou eerst Maanlicht gaan heten. *Het boek Het tweede gezicht zou eerst Geheim verbond gaan heten.Vermeld op standaardboekhandel.be Zie ook *De boeken *Galerijen *De gebeurtenissen *De hoofdpersonages *Fanartikelen Externe links *De officiële website *Op Wikipedia Bronnen de:Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)fr:La guerre des Clansen:Warriors bookspl:Wojownicy (seria) Categorie:Boeken